<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if you live long enough by robotboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754951">if you live long enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy'>robotboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, POV Second Person, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He blows in with a sandstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Cassian Andor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if you live long enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the tumblr prompt <a href="https://r0b0tb0y.tumblr.com/post/644059064896192512/in-fact-i-kind-of-love-this-idea-now-send-me-a">send a Star Wars crackship and I’ll write a pitch</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He comes to the desert looking for secrets. He finds you.</p>
<p>The sandstorm that descends, trapping him here for days, is not a manifestation of the roiling anger in his heart. He doesn’t possess such power. He doesn’t understand why you won’t use yours.</p>
<p>That’s why you don’t immediately recognise him: another slender, furious young man in your arms, who lost everything too young and has every reason to be afraid. You fought on Fest. You shaped him, too.</p>
<p>‘You will be the death of me,’ you say before another round, but you already made that promise to someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>